


He Does Exist

by sunalso



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Christmas Fluff, Cute Trixie Decker, F/M, minor wing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S3 AU. It’s Christmas Eve. Lucifer is acting as a babysitter for Trixie at the precinct while Dan and Decker investigate a murder. Trixie doesn’t believe Santa’s real, and Decker doesn’t believe she’s getting anything for Christmas. Lucifer knows they’re both wrong.Beta'd by Gort
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	He Does Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missielynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missielynne/gifts).



> _A/N: Hello fandom! I'm just popping over from my regular fandom to say hi and write a little fic because I binged this show and loved the characters so much. If you comment on this fic, please feel free to toss in a rec or two of what I should read (please rec yourself if you want!). This fic is a ball of fluff, Christmas Eve in an au S3 where I guess Pierce fell off the planet or something. Or maybe I just didn't want to deal with that storyline at the moment ;-) This is written for @missielynne on tumblr, and her prompts were "pink" and "The Bishop's Wife". I took a few little gems from the movie and wove them into this fic, though I very much used them to my own ends. Thank you so much for reading! I'm on tumblr as[ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com) _

A small, warm hand clasped Lucifer’s as he stared at Decker. “I am not, not, not doing it.”

“Please?” she asked, her eyes, brows, and lips doing that thing he could never say—

“No.” There. He’d said it.

The look didn’t change, and Trixie swung their joined hands.

“Okay. Right. Fine. I’ll babysit this little, uh, sugar plum, until you lot are done solving this big, bad case.”

Decker’s expression melted into a wide grin that made his heart knock about in his chest. “I knew I could count on you. Stay here at the station, Trixie can sleep on a couch if she needs to. I’ll check in when I can.” Decker’s voice dropped as she stepped closer, laying a hand on his chest. “Thank you. It’s is a big night for her, so be nice.”

“I will.” _Probably not._ “Go solve your interesting case.” He tilted his head, watching her walk away from him and how the mantle of responsibility of solving a murder on Christmas Eve settled over her. Well, and her arse. She had the tight pair of jeans on again, which meant she needed to do laundry but hadn’t gotten around to doing it, probably because she’d been getting ready to make her daughter’s Christmas magical.

Lucifer pursed his lips. Christmas didn’t usually do much for him, outside of sexy striped leggings and Santa hats paired with nothing else, but for little ones it was a magical time. One that if he messed up, he’d be dealing with a very irate Decker over. Which he didn’t bloody well have time for when he had Lux’s New Year’s Eve bash to finish planning.

Trixie yanked at his hand, and he followed her over to her mother’s desk. She sat in the chair, crossed her arms, and looked up at him. “I know,” she announced.

“What, exactly, do you know?” He leaned his rear against the edge of the desk and raised a brow.

“That it’s not really Santa that got killed.”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer had no idea why someone would have strangled a mall Santa to on Christmas Eve with a string of fairy lights, but knowing what he did about mall Santas, the murderer might have down the poor sod a favor. Having the wishes of a bunch of sticky-fingered children whispered in your ear…

Oh, bloody hell. At least when people told him they were big boys and girls with much more interesting wishes than a dolly or toy truck. Sometimes.

“It can’t be,” Trixie said, chin held up defiantly. “Santa would have to be already delivering presents. It’s night on the other side of the world.” Her lower lip stuck out. “And there’s not a Santa, anyways.”

Uh-oh. It would be dangerous-Decker territory if she thought he’d burst that particular innocent childhood bubble. Not to mention the statement wasn’t entirely accurate. Not that the so-called “real” Santa Claus was someone he wanted anywhere near the detective or her family. This time of year, that jolly old elf stayed pissed around the clock and wouldn’t have the ten quid he owed Lucifer from a reindeer games bet.

“Well,” he said, eyeing the detective’s offspring. “You’re wrong. There is a Santa. He looks just like you think he does.”

That part wasn’t a lie.

Trixie’s face squished up. “Let’s get cake, and we can talk about it.”

Bloody hell, she was becoming her mum.

* * *

Chloe pretended to take notes as the fourteen-year-old girl, who’d seen less than nothing, rambled on and on. When she started describing what a crime the clearance racks at a department store on the other side of the mall were, Decker shut her down and let a uniform herd her back towards her parents.

Last-minute shoppers crowded the mall, every single one of them desperate to find the perfect gift at eight pm on Christmas Eve. They were giving the crime scene, which was situated in a foyer by an escalator, dirty looks because they had to walk around the perimeter of yellow tape.

The mall Santa’s body had been removed, and most of the interviews completed. All fingers pointed to a missing elf, who every employee said had a beef with the guy in a red suit. Apparently, the elf, one Stanley Nicks—whose usual gig was an accountant--didn’t like his wife cheating with Santa and strangled him behind the sparkly red and white candy canes that made up one side of the display. A fake gingerbread house made up the other, and snowflakes dangled from the roof.

“What do we do? Put out a BOLO for a guy in an elf suit?” Dan asked before shoving a Christmas cookie in his mouth.

Chloe shrugged. “It’s a start. He went missing right before they found Santa dead.” Just how she wanted her day to end, searching for a murderer on Christmas Eve. “We should wrap up here and go speak to Stanley’s wife. Maybe she’ll know where he is.”

“Wonderful,” he grumbled, flicking crumbs off his jacket. Chloe glared at him. “And yeah, I know you don’t want to be here either since it’s your holiday with Trixie. I was just going to watch baking shows.” He held out another cookie, taking a bite when she ignored the offering. “Um, hey why don’t I wrap up with the uniforms and we’ll go.”

She turned nodded, turning away from his retreating back. They’d had good Christmas mornings together, and eves, wrapping presents for Trixie and setting them under the tree. Nostalgia pulled hard at her, making her wish things were different. Or maybe just that she was different because those good times had never been as good as she’d wanted them to be.

Chloe rubbed at her face. She studied the dirty mall floor as if it might give up any clues. The noise of the frantic crowd and scent of overused frying oil wafting from the food court nearly did her in. She hoped Trixie’s night was going better.

A gleam in the window of the jewelry shop caught her eye, and after a furtive glance at Dan, she walked over to look at the necklace. The store displayed it every Christmas, a snowflake made of tiny diamonds. The price point fell far higher than the average mall shopper's budget allowed, but Chloe had been dreaming of it since she’d first seen it when Trixie had still been in a stroller.

Beautiful and unique.

And hopelessly expensive, especially for something with no practical use.

“You ready?” Dan called, and she raised a hand in acknowledgment, wanting one more second to admire how the light flashed off the stones.

With a shake of her head, she turned away. The necklace wasn’t her. She prided herself on being practical. It’d catch on things or fall apart the first time she wore it.

It belonged in Lucifer’s world, not hers.

* * *

Lucifer sat in Decker’s chair, his feet up on her desk, as Trixie paced back and forth. The remnants of cake from the cafeteria, along with their plastic forks, were in a trash can neither Decker or Dan would ever look in.

Trixie had continued to struggle with the Santa Clause issue and had been thinking out loud for ten minutes.

“Your conclusion,” Lucifer said, steepling his fingers. “Is that adults lie, so therefore Santa can’t be real?”

“Yes.” She stopped pacing and gave him a firm nod.

“You’re right, most adults do lie, but I never do. Ask your mum.”

Trixie’s face fell. “She not here.”

“Ask her when she returns, but I don’t lie. And I say there is one.” He also felt put out about not being with Decker. He just pouted less about it. Lucifer made a conscious effort to tuck his lower lip back in.

“But there’s only one of you, and so many everyone elses.”

“That’s an accurate observation. But I know what we need.” He stood and held out his hand. “Come along.”

She took his fingers and he led her to Ella’s lab. Ella hummed to herself as she wiped down the counter.

“All done with, uh…” He looked down at Trixie, who probably didn’t need to be reminded of blood-covered murder weapons.

“Yeah,” Ella said. “Totally an open and shut case. Easy Peasy. There were broken bulbs on the light strand, and our perp cut himself. Blood type matches him, according to his record, and I bet the DNA results, when they come back, will too.”

“In that case—” He scooped Trixie up and set her on the counter. “We are in need of scientific assistance.”

“Of what kind?” Ella asked. He smiled his thanks at her. Ella was fun. She needed someone who’d help make her happy. He should really start a list of suitable candidates. Needing to have brainpower really cut down on the number of people that’d qualify.

“Lucifer says Santa’s real, but I say he’s not,” Trixie told Ella.

Ella’s eyes widened. “Oh, well, it’s…complicated.”

“It’s impossible, how could someone get toys to so many kids?”

Lucifer caught Ella’s gaze and made the biggest puppy dog eyes at her. _Please,_ he silently begged. He didn’t want to get this no-Santa thing blamed on him. He got blamed enough as it was for people not believing in dear old Dad, no reason to add Santa to that list.

“Well,” Ella said slowly. “You see, it’s not just that he goes from one house to the other. There are math and physics involved.”

Lucifer’s mobile rang, and he checked the screen. Mouthing ‘thanks’ to Ella, he slipped out of the lab to answer the call.

“Can I help you, Sally?” He remembered her clearly. Big blue eyes, short, not Decker. “I believe you start shooting after the holidays?” He’d helped her get a role in a made for TV movie, and she’d probably do well enough to end up on a soap opera. Not bad for a girl fresh out of Nebraska.

“Well, um, I’m trying to pay back the favor.”

“I come to you when it’s time for that.”

“I thought you wanted information on the detective. She just left the mall.” Sally’s voice trembled.

Lucifer made a soothing noise. He hadn’t meant to frighten the girl. “Right, I do want to know. Why are you at the mall?”

“I’m an elf, until after the holidays. It helps pay the bills,” Sally said defensively.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not judging. Tell me about the detective.”

“She spent forever looking at this necklace in the jewelry shop window? But then she got that look that said she wanted it but would never buy it. I look that way at cars all the time.” Sally sighed dramatically.

“Excellent work. To erase your debt, I only have a few more small tasks for you to do.” He laced his voice with gentle command.

“Sure thing, oh, hey, I just thought of something. This guy they’re looking for, Stanley, he hangs out at this dive bar called Squids all the time. Should I go tell the—”

“No, you’re going to do what I say. And I’ll tell the police about the place.” Eventually, anyway.

“Sure. What you want?”

Thirty minutes later, Lucifer peeked through the blinds of the lab, watching Ella and Trixie as they bent their heads together over a piece of paper. Equations covered it, and Trixie looked very serious. Would Decker be alright with Trixie becoming a rocket scientist in her absence?

He opened the door, walking in.

Trixie glanced at him, her facing lighting up.

Lucifer smiled—right as a dark blur stepped around him.

“Maze!” Trixie called. “You should come check this out. We’re doing math.”

“Math? Why?” Maze asked, nose wrinkling up. 

“Ella and I are figuring out how Santa can get to everyone’s house on Christmas. There are wormholes.” Trixie’s face became serious. Holding her hands behind her back, Maze slipped a long velvet box out of her sleeve and waved it at him. He took it and hid it in his pocket. “Maze, just in case…I thought there couldn’t be a Santa, but Lucifer said there is and…can you put out milk and cookies for him? Since I’m here?” Her face fell. “Please. I don’t want him to skip our house.”

“Sure.” Maze shrugged. “But milk and cookies? He likes Jack Daniels and—” Lucifer put a hand over her mouth until she bit him.

He dropped his hand just to please her; they both knew she couldn’t hurt him at the moment. “Thanks for helping out, Maze.”

“Yes, thank you!” Trixie called.

Lucifer steered Maze back out of the lab. “I really do appreciate your assistance.” He owed her a great deal more than he could ever repay. He preferred not to think about it and he hoped she didn’t keep track.

“No problem, but Santa’s not going to be happy with no milk and cookies.”

He’d hate it. “The real guy will not be stopping by the detective’s house. Not if he knows what’s good for him. His wondering eyes, and hands, don’t need to be—”

“Hey, I get it.” Maze smirked. “Totally get it.”

His mobile rang again, and Maze sauntered off and up the stairs. Decker’s picture flashed on the screen.

“Hello?” he said, holding the phone to his ear.

“I’m just checking on Trixie.”

Lucifer couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face, just from hearing her voice. “She’s well. Ella has her doing math. Advanced calculus, judging from what I can see. There are graphs.”

Decker paused. “Oookay.” She drew out the word. “I’ll ask later.”

“How’s the case?”

A heavy sigh. “We just talked to the suspect’s wife, who’s wasn’t very helpful, except to rant about how he’s supposed to check in every two hours with her and that she planned to ‘beat the crap’ out of him when he does show up.”

“Charming.”

Decker groaned.

“Actually, Detective, I might have a lead for you. I heard there’s a place, Squids, that someone in an elf costume hangs out at once in a while.”

He could almost hear her perk up. A bit of warmth curled up in his chest. “Thanks,” she said. “See you soon.”

* * *

Chole stood next to Dan in the observation room behind the two-way mirror, looking at a thin, forlorn man in an ill-fitting elf costume. His haggard face and baggy eyes did not suggest Christmas cheer.

“I don’t think he’s found the spirit of Christmas,” Dan said.

Lucifer, in his bespoke suit, sat across from their suspect, tapping his fingers on the table. He really didn’t have a right to look so…uh…put together under the terrible florescent lighting.

“Well, hopefully, he’ll find the spirit of confession.” Static crackled when she pressed the button for the intercom. “I’ll be right in.”

“Good luck,” Dan said.

She waved a hand as she walked around to enter the interrogation room. The temperature inside was freezing, though Lucifer didn’t seem to mind. Stanley shook, either from the chill or nerves. She fixed her eyes on the suspect as she sat down.

“Your blood is on the murder weapon,” she said. It was only a partial lie.

Stanley glanced up but didn’t say anything.

“Look,” Chloe continued. “I want to go home, put my kid to bed, and have a good morning. Why don’t you confess, and we’ll be done.”

Stanley shook his head. “I was just fixing the lights, cut myself, I don’t know about any murder. Though that guy was a cheating rat.”

Lucifer put a very warm hand on her arm and leaned forward, catching the suspect’s eyes. Lucifer’s gaze became intent. “Stanley, what do you desire?”

His lips trembled. “I want…I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want my bitch wife to leave me alone.” Stanley’s expression hardened. “I paid that Santa to have an affair with her to keep her off my back and he said I had to pay him more and…damn it. I’m an elf. An ELF. And I got mad…so I killed him.” He put his hands on the table. “Uh, I can go to jail now, right? Make sure the bond is huge. Real huge.”

A uniform came to collect Stanley quickly and take him away to get a signed statement.

“Merry Christmas,” Lucifer said.

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, it’s just what I always wanted.”

He laughed as they returned to the main floor of the station.

Trixie stood with Dan, who was doing what looked like a magic trick of some kind, that ended with him fumbling a brightly wrapped box.

“From Santa,” Dan said, holding it out to Trixie with a flourish.

“Thank you, but it’s from you, Dad.”

Chloe’s heart sank. Oh no. It only made sense Trixie would know. Maze had probably told her. Not that it mattered, Trixie was old enough to know there wasn’t a Santa, and it was silly that Chloe felt the words hit her so hard. Trixie wasn’t going to get any younger.

Dan’s face fell. “You sure?”

“Yeah, duh. Lucifer said Santa’s totally real, and Ella helped me work out how he can go to every kid’s house, but the timing is super tight. He wouldn’t have had time to give you a present for me while you were out working a case. He’s busy.”

“Oh,” Dan said. “Yeah, cool. It’s from me. Open it tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” She hugged him, and Chole’s heart lightened. Trixie would be a kid for a little longer.

Lucifer’s arm bumped hers. “Speaking of gifts, I have an actual one for you.”

“What? I didn’t get you anything.” She frowned up at him. “Why did you get me anything?”

“Because it pisses off my father if I have fun today, now come on.”

He slipped inside an empty office and flicked the lights on. Pushing the door closed, Chloe turned slowly and walked over to him. “If this involves anyone, including you, jumping out of a cake naked, I’m going to need the gift receipt.”

Lucifer didn’t respond to the joke, just drew a slim case from his pocket and held it out. Confused, she took it and popped the top. The snowflake necklace glimmered up at her. Her heart nearly stopped.

“Do you like it?” he asked gruffly.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have.”

He put his hands on her shoulders. “I should have. I did. I knew you wouldn’t get yourself anything, and you deserve so much.”

“Thank you, now I really feel bad for not getting you a present, but what do you buy for the devil who has everything?” She’d wanted the necklace for so long, something just for her but that she didn’t need. Something that would only belong to her. Her fingers lightly skimmed over the diamonds, nestled in a bed of pink satin.

“I’d take a kiss,” Lucifer said. “Just one. A thank you kiss.”

She shut the case and lifted her eyes to his face. “Just one?”

He nodded.

Just one wouldn’t hurt. Pushing herself up on her toes, Chloe licked her lips before pressing her mouth to his. The dulled memory of their last didn’t hold a candle to this one. His mouth was warm, sweet, his scent spicy.

Lucifer’s arms wrapped around her, and her eyes closed as the kiss became deeper. Lips glided together, and when his lips parted, she darted her tongue in for a taste. Lucifer groaned slightly, and there was a rustle, like feathers, that filled the room.

Startled, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes.

Wings.

Chloe blinked. They didn’t go away.

Lucifer had wings. Perfectly white, gleaming wings, loosely wrapped around her. She put out a hand, her fingertips running over the soft, smooth surface.

She’d seen these before. Or an approximation of them. Angel wings.

Her hand dropped, and she looked at Lucifer’s face. His lips and the lines around his eyes were tight. “Oh,” she said. He’d told her he didn’t lie. He’d never lied.

“Decker…”

“They’re beautiful, and I can’t…I don’t know what…”

“Just call it a Christmas miracle. Then maybe pretend you didn’t see them tomorrow. It’s a bit embarrassing, really, them popping up from just a kiss, and all.”

She cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb over his lips.

Real.

All real.

No lies.

She couldn’t process what it all meant. Trixie’s voice from a moment ago echoed around her mind. _Lucifer said Santa’s totally real_.

Santa. Her mind fixed on that “Shit,” she breathed.

“Chloe?” His fingers covered hers like he was worried she would let him go. 

“Santa’s real.”

A smile broke out on his face. “Yeah, but he’s a tosser, and he owes me money.”

She laughed. “Don’t tell Trixie.”

Chloe didn’t give him time to respond as she kissed him again. All the puzzle pieces weren’t fitting together yet in her mind, but she didn’t care.

Wings.

Lucifer’s hands cupped her face as his wings circled about her and tightened, pushing her closer to him.

He might have the feathers, but as his lips worshiped her, she was the one who felt like she was flying.

~Fin~


End file.
